Resurrection of Power
by gokudogoku
Summary: goku jr and vegeta all way went to be heros liker their ancestors but now their got the chance their went it now their have to fight against angels and demons and who is this guy call dark schneider


In a realm that a exist outside of the 18 universes that watch over by the zenos, this realm was created by the dragon god zarama, zarama is a god equal to zeno, this realm is know by the dragon realm the realm is infinite there is no end is going on for forever right now we see two people is this realm standing face to face with one another. It's time to fine out which one of us is the true saiyan god, Kakarot, Vegeta scowled as the spandex of his gloves rubbed together, his fingers curled into the tightest of fists. he was shaking with excitement, the two is goku and vegeta they training in this realm for billions of years they powes surpassed the omni kings they having became gods among they race i wouldn't have it anyother way, vegeta. the battlefield, goku smiled to his opponent in return, his legs spreading along the ground as he stretched alternating the lean of his body goku heat was pounding in his chest; he just couldn't wait to get started. he wore his traditional, orange gi unifom, blue wrist-bands and metching boots, just for this fight. i'm ready when you are vegeta it's all of nothing on this one limit and no restraints!' A harsh White aura surrounded the two,their bodies seeming to fade from place, meeting at the midpoint with a loud crash their fists pushing against each shockwave they created traveled out into the realm shaking is violentiy they struck each other at speeds so fast even light would have troublr leeping up; growling, vegeta kicked off of the ground, throwing his body away from goku firng multiple blasts of golden ki from ki from his palms, wiht a enough power to destroy galaxys each defiected by goku own blasts. goku chased after vegeta sending goku sent a right straight at high speede towards vegeta torso,sending his body to the ground. vegeta quickly made a recovery and shot up to his feet, continuing to firea barrage of his energy at goku, burninghis skin upon impact, embracing the smoke goku laughed, and there was an odd stillness. what are you laughing at. kakarot! vegeta growled in irritation. tell me you aren't exeited we actually get to go all out this time! he fought a smile for the prince of saiyns to be reduced to this... vegeta mumbled. vegeta disappeard in a burst of combat speed as he rushed in and struck goku in the face without him noticing sending a punch to the solar plexus he then finished the combination with a spike towards the ground sending goku through the realm al least several miles deep. vegeta floated down, that 1% percent of my maximum effort either take the fight seriously or are give up. from the hole where goku enterd came a small tremor that continued to get more violent as the seconds passed; a large column of goldne light erupted and shot into the sky as it ruptured its surronding and made the hole much larger, destroying the landscape around ot and forming a mile long gaping hole in the realm surface. in the column appeared a man and as he floated up to eye level of vegeta, he absorbed all the yellow energy back into himself in a massive explosion ki. vegeta smiled as he saw goku super saiyan. electricity sparked through the air and around goku body. in respnse an aura of gold instantly surrounded the prince's body. a torrent of his own enrgy began to engulf him, his black hair spiking towards the sky, shifting its color to match the aura. their bodies met in a flash. exchanging fierce strikes to the others body, only, to be blocked or dodged. meanwhile out of the dragon realm unknown location omni-kings palace. we see the two omni-kings their appeared as a 3 foot tall lollipop shaped being, with short, thin arms and a wide,oval blue head. if one was to look at both these deities at the same time, it would be hard to make this little blue creature out as an omni-powerful gods. and the two omni-kings sitting on they thrones play a game. one spoke. i'm borg zeno 1 said me to zeno said 2 how long we been plaing this game asked zeno 2 2056 time zeno 1 said hey want to have another tournament of power zeno 2 said with happy smile on his face. yes that sounds like fun said zeno 1 with his own smile on his face than they call the grand priest. the grand priest appear before then. the great priest is a short man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. he has a blue halo on the back of his head and wears a dark green outfit with an orange triangie on his shirt. on his belt is the kanji symbol for great. yas my lords we want another tournament of power, yas yas we another one. oh yas how's the level of the 18 universes' mortals currently. the grand priest smile and spoke as usua, 1st universe is the mightiest, and following them is the 12th universe, who after their 2nd universe the other universes haven't shown growth in the past 108 years but universe 7 haven't shown any papticular growth and have more or less leveled off... as a whole, their level may even be decreasing... so universe 7 not developing at all. nope, nope, they say. are you planning to erases universe 7, my lords can you gimme universe 7 one year to training. at all they did won the last time tournament , the two omni-kings thought for a second ok yes let do that. the grand priest smile and turn around raise his rigtht hand summon a scepter with a gem that floats above it, appear,as you wish. my lords he raise the scepter to his face the gem shine with a light, to all guide angels... this is the great priest. please respond. in universe 5 a angels was standing and watch he god of destruction meditate to he scepter starting to shine, what this... in universe 4 the god of destruction kitera was eat and watch tv. the angel beind scepter starting to shine, he turn his head to see if it isn't the great priest. in universe 2 the god of destruction heles sitting down in front her mirror with her two servant who is the most beautiful in the 2nd universe it is you. lady heles. no. i am the most beautiful in all the universes. f...forgive our rudeness the servant say har angel scepter start to shine, oh in universe 10 god of destruction ramon was training. oh my what,s wrong ask ramon we,ve got a call from the great priest what did you say ask with shock face, in universe 9 the god of destruction sidra and the supreme kai on planet planned to be destroyed likelihood of rehabilitation... 0% if we were to wipe out this entire planet. there wouldn't even be any worry of it having effects on other planets... soun fortunately. we will have to schedule this planet for destruction sald sidra Isnt there any way to save it... the kai ask dont ask the impossible, supreme kai. this is the job of a god of destruction. just in case, i shall go over the calculatons again... sald sidra the angels scepter start to shine, this is urgent, master sidra i just received communication from the great priest. i'm calculating right now. tell it to me after. if i make a mistake. the great priest will be breathing down my neck again... ... ... what did you say from the great priest both the supereme kai and sidra turn around with a shock face, in universe 11 the new god of destruction toppo was saved a planets from a evil space god. toppo won the battle. next to him the angel marcarita scepter start to shine, ohhh master toppo there something i'd like to inform you of the great priest call say marcarita. is it urgent ask toppo yes. much so. in all the 18 universe all the angels scepter start to shine . back at the palace, are you all there everyone listening i have something to discuss with you, so all gods of destruction and supreme kais please prepare to come to the king of all's palace immediately. that is all, are that coming, ask the omni-kings yes. let's give them about one minute. king of all's palace one minute later well then it about time. is everyone read, yes yes sir we are ready. yes whenever you are. the scepter disappear from his hand the great priest then threw his arms out his sideswell then... now to summon them. all gods and angels appear in front of them kneel it before then side to side on either side, you may all liftyour heads. i will now deliveran an announcement from the kings of all. although it is sudden, in one year from now, or on the 157th hour or the 3,135,500,603rd day of the era of our king. we shall have another tournament of power where members selected by each universe will compete in strengthand ability. huh.. a another tournament of power, with that everybody got scared, another tournament of power, we almost didn't win the last one beerus thought. please calm down everyone no universe will be erased, but is universe 7 lose is will be erased. what beerus said. yes your universe haven't shown any particular growth. you will have one year to train your universe 10 warriors, and with that the omni-kings and the great priest disappear. they all standing up. this is bad bad beerus said guwaaa-haha-haha-haha champa laughing. shut up beerus said what's wrong beerus or you mad because out universe is stronger them your. shut up we going to shown you that out universe still the stronger, beerus then turn to shin i thought you was making the morals stronger beerus yell, i was but the unviverse have billions of planets i can't do all this on my own beside you slept for 50 years you did't do anything, what. for thing get out of hand whis step in, calm down you two. right now we need 10 warriors, whys right right now we need 10 warrios, hey whys where goku and vegeta, at all ues god ki for so long they should have stop age, oh my well they in the netherworld also know as the dragon realm , unless you have the bloodlin of a dragon or the consent of a dragon, you cannot enter it. what they doing in that realm beerus yell 108 years ago goku and vegeta fought against shadow dragons, the shadow dragons was made by overuse the dragon ball, they won the founght easy, after the battle shenron took them to netherworld and emerged with goku, oh great how or we supposed to gain enter in that realm, beerus said. i can said a voice, they turn around and sew vados, why would you have consent to the netherworld shin ask, vados cheeks actually went a little pink, a couple years ago i went to universe 7 earth to get champa-sama some fool. and ran into him we kind of hit it off, and beside is not like i the only one have consent to that realm, at hear this the two angle marcarita and universe 10 angel cheeks went pink they turn they heads away. what have goku been doing for the last past 108 years shin said with a bIush. who cares we got away to taht the realm. hey champa why should you help beerus universe champ said angry. beerus was get angry himself before he could say anything vados respond first lord champ is thank to beerus universe that you still here but champs start to say, but vados sent a sharp glare at him that shivers down his spine so champs shut his mouth at that moment, vados turn around to them come closer i sall gave you the consent so you might enter. she hold her right arm up and point her hand at then, they came closer to har. her hand start to shine with a light i gave you all the consent of the dragons, the light surround them bodys and then is disappear, you have all got the consent of the dragons vados proceede to leave where champs was at thank miss vados shin said vados smiled brightiy you welcome oh and tell goku I'll be by leter on. shin grew flusterd all of a sudden right, aright we can go now beerus said put your hand on my shoulders so can use my kai kai technique to bring us to the netherworld so they did. and disappear. back at the netherworld goku and vegeta was stll going at it been 10 hours. the tension in the ari was as thick as cement, their individual ki poured out of them and filled the entire realm, it was almost impossible to fathom the excitement rushing through either goku or vegeta mind. both goku and vegeta narrowd their eyes at each other from across the air, goku smiled brightly, this is it, goku stated aloud, which saiyan is the strongest saiyan. vegeta grinned and ran his fingers through his golden locks, let's find out he said enthusiasticall as he exploded forth flying at high speeds and aiming a right-straight for the center of goku head. goku palm up in front of his face catching the strike inches from impact. the force of the blow was so strong it reverberated outward splitting the ground beneath them for miles, vegeta ceased his attack and floated back vegeta smined good kakarot this what is mean to be a saiyan, this is what we live for, vegeta flexed his muscles, electricity flew through the as the high winds pushed his aura back like a flag in the breeze, come kakarot, he flew forwards and engaged in combat with a rapid combination of super speed jabs each one caught and maneuvered around by goku. vegeta dipped back and swung a round house kick towards goku neck but missed as he vanished and appeared behind vegeta firing a small ki blast that exploded on vegeat back doing no damage but, at least proving goku was ono push over. vegeta fine. you asked for this, a surge like nothing goku had ever felt passed over the planet like a tsunami tearing through sky and obliterathing mountain ranges across the entire globe; vegeta super saiyan 1 aura was exploding,his golden aura surrounded him. the electricitythat had been surging around him careated several long rings of lightning around his growing aura. vegeta just become super saiyan 2 you were hoding back this much power, goku and vegeta only been training in this realm, so they never see how muck the other growth. he flew forwards, this time almost faster than goku could see barely blocking vegeta jab with his forearm, the clash knocked him backwards as vegeta advanced with a combination of rapid fire kicks and jabs each only narrowly dodged by goku. vegeta whipped around and swung his foot trying to catch goku in the chin but, he was smart enough to vansih entirely with vegeta foot nanometers from his face appearing above him with a clear aura powering his body to its utmost limits, you'll never win he flew downwards at full speed prepared to hit vegeta with the force of 20.00000 universe. before that happend. shin beerus and between them, goku stop his attached, wow beerus whys shin long time no see goku said power down. also vegeta power down to kakarot how many people you gave consent to come here vegeta said vegeta was angry they fight was interrupt to find out which of them was the truth saiyan god. i did't get them consent to come here. hey how did you all get here anyway goku asked. vados was the answer their got, at that vegeta got even more angry, they fight was interrupt because one or kakarot girlfriends. oh he was angry, goku have a look nervous on his face. goku look at then so what bring all here. whis could sensed the power come off both goku and vegeta their power surpass both the omni-kings how was that even possible what kind of training did they do is this realm, they can kill the omni-kings is they want it to, whis thought. shin was look at the netherworld the planet they was on was almost destroy and he look up at the sky,planet fill up the sky dragons on them shin ues his omniscient vision he saw super shenron at the center of the realm asleep. goku we can to ask you both to join the tournament of power, beerus said what they both said. so vegeta begin another tournamet of power is been holding sorry we can't. what buy way beerus ask . our power is to stronger is it hard to control them we may kill someone by accident goku said hey way not get someone of universe 7 vegeta said at cool down. wall a lots of people is our universe is nowhere as stronger as you two, wall that is some is stronger as frieza was on planet namek, and your 2 descendants at your level when you fight against buu on our planet at your super saiyan 3 in their base form, but we need more than that. the other universe is way stronger them our and we can't go to any other 17 universe. also i don't think any warrior for other universe will fight for our universe shin said then i have a ideal said voice out of nowhere. they all saw shenron floated in the sky, you do shenron goku ask with a smile on his face, yes but first shenron eyes start to glowin red as a light fill their vision and momentarily blinded them all waring reality across the planet everyone look around as they took in the beauty of planet the planet wasn't destroy anymore. don't go destroy my planet anymore said shenron with ignore voice. sorry goku said what the ideal you got ask vegeat , i can take you all to where can find warrior replace saiyan and they can get a lost stronger them the saiyan. really beerus ask with smile on his face with them new warrior whys can training them with the one year they have. get on my back i take you all there and their did and shenron disappear from the dragon reappear they saw darkness around shenron where or we ask goku. look behind goku did and saw a giant blue bell, what is that. shin ask that is the multiverse or xenoverse and all higher dimensions with infinite timeline also pocket universe. wall as gods in them timeline that create universe or multiverse. and being that transcended space and time goku and vegeta. you both or 7-dimensional and the ommi-kings is 6-dimensional. everyone jaw dropped at hear this information no one knew what to say. i went to fight goku said with a happened look on his face. not now goku oh man way are we outside the xenoverse. ask shin because we going to another one shenron said. wait that is another Multiverse. ask in this darkness there are other multiverse. they are so far apart that the gods don't know about other multives. and is hard to find one. but lucky for you i know where 7 are. wait why not go into one of the timeline ask beerus. because my idea and i want to mess with someone. beerus want to yall at the dragon but thought is a bad idea becaues thanks become one with goku this dragon power is way above his. we all good here. good here we go. they disappear and reappear somewhere. where are we goku ask with narrow eyes. he can feel the evil here and not only that he also feel many soul in pain cry out for help. we in this universe hell said shenron way are we here ask shin. so shenron explain to them about how this hell work how the human being piss off the god of this universe . need to say it was differ from their universe. beerus dislike this hell he knew how universe 7 hell work the evil spirit go that to get cleaned, and get a new existance. beside frieza who won't repent. beerus didn't not like this. so he decided to destroy raise one arm up in the air charger ki in his hand. everyone saw what beerus was doing, veteat didn't care. shin was nervous and whys look inpassion. the bell finish chargers is have a enough energy to destroy hell 10 time over. wait goku said. way beerus ask, 2 reason first i would like to get the people soul out of here. he can do is it after become one with shenron he have shenron second reason he can feel ki come from the north beerus didn't want to. but decided to do it fine have it your way. the bell ki disappear. thanks beerus. huh i didn't do is it for you i still going to destroy it. he turned head away. goku turned he head to where he sense the ki coming from didn't feel like ki is feel like something else. but he can think about that later. goku made a waving gesture with his hands suddenly as a blue light filled goku hands all warping reality across the entire hell. suddenly every soul that was in hell disappear. there that should do it. are you happy now kakarot is so i want to see where that ki comes from is almost on frieza first form. when i first fought against his on namek, yas they soul in universe 7 where they will be reincarnation. let go. meanwhile somewhere in hell. sir sir a demon came running to demon a commander. what is it the commandes ask. sir every soul in hell have disappear. truce sir every soul in hell have disappear and not only the human souls but also the angels. what commandes look shock, only two being that can do first is god and second our divine demon goddess the sister of god. go tell the kings about this right now. the demon lest right after the command was gave. what was goddess didn't not care about the human and god wouldn't change his mind about them. in universe 7. in the other world, the soul goku have sent have transform into little white cloud except for the angels. they didn't know what was go on. some of them was in the deep part of hell frozen in ice in cocytus and some of them was been torment. but now they in this strange land with yellow cloud and little white cloud it front of them,in a line leads to some kind of office. next please. they saw a man with blue skin with horn on his head. one step forward excuse me but can you tall me where we are. the blue men look at his then look behind his see people 100 amone 100 of them with they body. oh you are all in other world, where your souls will be judge by king yemma, what are you talking about. only god can judge, the angel angry say. blue men he respond to him. this is the afterlife king yemma he decides whether a soul goes to heaven or hell. but none of you have halo above your head, are you all really dead, at that the angels was fuse did they die none didn't want to go back to hell. the angel have cool his head a little. then begin to think, when god created them, his made them to be immortal but is they should die, they become nothing did god created a heaven for them when angels, die and also a hell for them. but that impossible all the angels he with have served god with all their heart they fought against demons in his name but is so god would have told them that he created a heaven for them, that can't be right he said that the angels and humans will be with him forever so this might be a trick that the demons playing on them, no the demons wouldn't going though all this just to play a trick on them like this, then he decide to ask a question to the blue horn man, so do you know who created the universe the angels 1 end i owe nothing dragon ball bell z bastard belong to than owner


End file.
